


Zodiac

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Art, BAMF Tony Stark, Digital Art, Gen, Gigalite Tony Stark, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is the Builder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 11: Zodiac





	Zodiac

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178956861261/inktober-day-11-zodiac-i-felt-i-needed-to-draw) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

 

“Hail!” Thor, the prince of Asgard called across the battle field, taking a great leap to cover the distance between them. Antoni could see the rest of the Midgardian Avengers also approaching and eyed them curiously. “Who are you? And be you friend or foe?”

Energy crackled all around the As, and Antoni let himself be lost for a moment in the sensation of it. Electrifying, _exhilarating_. He couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his lips.

“I am Antoni, and I certainly hope to be a friend. I would rather defeat the purpose of me getting rid of these pests if I weren’t,” he said, gesturing to the remains of the skrulls around him.

Nasty creatures. Antony missed the time before their race had developed space travel.

“Your attack was quite impressive,” Thor complimented as the other Avengers arrived. “What business do you have here on Midgard?”

Antoni cocked his head to the side a little and watched them for a long moment. They didn’t seem hostile, exactly, but they were definitely braced for an attack. It was a shame, really, that they had to be so distrusting, though it was also quite understandable, all things considered.

“I simply thought I would visit,” he informed them. “It’s been a long time since I was last here. I hear humans are the dominant life form these days… Just fascinating how things can change… I’ll admit, I’ll miss the big, feathered beasts, though.”

Eyebrows rose all around.

“So, uh,” the archer spoke up, “you’re from Asgard, too, then?”

Antoni just laughed, his skin lighting up from within with a golden shimmer.

“Not exactly. I’m from here,” he said, holding up his hands so that his fingers formed a triangle and willing the energy between them to conjure up an image of the Libra constellation. “My planet is just past what you might know as Zubeneschamali.”

He gazed fondly into the blue glow, knowing it was reflected in his eyes. Thor gaped.

“By the Norns,” he breathed. “You’re a _Gigalite._ ”

Antoni dismissed the image and grinned, placing his fist over his heart in a traditional Asgardian bow.

“Quite,” he acknowledged. “I am Crowned Prince Antoni of the Stark House, rulers of the Gigalites. Through most of the realms, however, I go by The Builder. I do believe I’ve done some work for your father, Prince Thor. Tell me, how is your brother doing? Still pulling that trick where he turns into a horse?”


End file.
